1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the balloon-type advertising equipment mounted on a vehicle, typically on a truck.
2. Description of the Related Art
Stationary advertising equipment, such as installed on the ground or rooftop of buildings, is conventionally well known. Mobile advertising equipment adapted to be mounted on the vehicle, such as a truck or a bus, is also well known as, for example, from Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Gazette No. 2001-287600 of the present Applicant.
The other type of advertising equipment is also well known, for example, from Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Gazette No. 1996-63114, which comprises a chassis provided with casters and a bag-like member adapted to be inflated by air pressure. The well known stationary advertising equipment requires complicated troublesome procedures before it is actually installed on a desired site such as premise or rooftop of building. First, an advertising agent must conclude a lease contract with an owner of the premise or the building to take over the site and then obtain official approval issued from a regulating authority. Only after receipt of such approval can the advertising agent carry out foundation work, ironwork and installation of the advertising equipment such as a signboard or the like. Thereafter, the advertising agent must file an application with a utility company for obtaining an electrical power inlet. These troublesome procedures necessarily lead to a relatively high cost. Removal of such stationary advertising equipment also requires a significant cost and is therefore unsuitable for short-term advertisements.
The mobile advertising equipment combined with the body of a vehicle, such as truck or bus, is effective as an urban oriented advertisement but unsuitable as advertising equipment used along the railway or the highway far away from urban locations. The advertising equipment comprising the chassis provided with the casters and the bag-like member adapted to be inflated by air pressure is disadvantageous in that a movable range thereof is strictly limited. In view of the problems found in the conventional advertising equipment as have been described above, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a novel balloon-type advertising equipment adapted to be movable over a wide range and to offer effective advertisement at a low cost.